finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Type-0 abilities
The following is a list of abilities available to the player in Final Fantasy Type-0. Abilities can be distinguished by spells, active abilities and passive abilities. Spells Spells allow the user to cast magic while consuming MP. Offensive spells use predominant elemental damage and occur in different forms and defensive spells grant the user and their allies increased survivability. Each character has four stats associated with spells: Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, Ice Magic and Defense Magic. The higher a magic-stat is, the more damage is dealt by corresponding spells. Unique spells combine power from all magic stats. In order to use spells, the character has to fulfill a certain condition—called "Prereq"—which demands one or several stats to be at a given amount. If not fulfilled, the character is unable to equip and thereby use the respective spell (or charge). Surpassing higher prerequisites allow specific spells to be charged by holding down the magic button. Each character is limited to equip only one spell unless they unlocked the ability "Twinspell". Every character can also learn "Quick Draw," which allows them to instantly cast a fully charged elemental spell after performing a certain attack. Fire-type spells Ice-type spells Lightning-type spells Defensive spells Unique spells Permanently available Temporarily available These spells are only available while maintaining a certain SP Class. Abilities Active abilities are individually unique to the character, consisting of both offensive or supportive commands as well as passive enhancements. By using equipped abilities, the character depletes their Ability Gauge. Ace Ace specializes in rapidly dealing damage, as well as drawing cards that can be used for healing both him and allies or to inflict stop on foes. Deuce All but one of Deuce's abilities involve her either buffing both of her allies or targeting surrounding enemies by holding down the corresponding button and walking around. Trey Trey's abilities focus on maximizing his long range damage dealing potential, with a few close-ranged tricks up his sleeve as well. He has a few moves that let the player choose where he shoots, letting him deal with crowds effectively. Cater Cater utilizes a variety of abilities involving elemental attacks and debuffs. Elementillery gives her access to mini versions of all 3 elemental spells in a single Armament slot. Cinque Cinque's abilities offer her more defensive coverage to deal with her slow, short-ranged attacks. Sice Sice's abilities utilize her passive Moxie skill, gaining power by storing energy from defeated foes, as shown by her weapon glowing red. Seven Seven boasts one of the most diverse sets of abilities, and like Cater, has access to an all-element attack. Eight Eight possesses three unique stances that don't drain the Ability Gauge, allowing him to unleash a variety of attacks by using the analog stick with the assigned button. He also possesses some strong high-risk abilities. Nine Nine's defensive abilities suit his higher HP and Defense stats well. Jack Jack can make up for his slower movement and attack speeds with lightning quick strikes and counter attacks. Queen Like Seven, Queen's abilities can be applied to a wide variety of situations. King King specializes in dishing out damage at a decent rate. His skills also require ammo, but he can manually reload by tilting the analog stick down while attacking. Machina Machina can quickly heal himself in multiple ways while still dishing out damage, on top of boasting the highest DPS abilities in the game. Rem Rem fits a wide-ranged supportive role well. She can also summon Eidolons with ease. Trivia * A possible explanation for the lack of a Thunder RF-II spell may be provided in-game via the description for Thunder RF, which states that the Dominion deemed the spell almost completely obsolete in comparison to Thunder SHG (the dominant SHG spell, along with Fire RF being the dominant RF spell). Gallery FFT0 Aloud.png|Aloud. Blizzard-BOM-Type0-HD.png|Blizzard BOM. Blizzard-ROK-II-Type-0-HD.png|Blizzard ROK-II. Blizzara-ROK-II-Type-0-HD.png|Blizzara-ROK-II charging. FFT0 Bio.png|Bio. Cure-Type-0-HD.png|Cure. Fire-RF-II-Type-0-HD.png|Fire RF-II. Vajra-Type-0-HD.png|Fire-MIS. FFT0 Meteor.png|Meteor. FFT0 Tornado.png|Tornado. FFT0 Keziah Diversion.png|Thunder SHG. FFT0 Ultima.png|Ultima. Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Ability lists